


Interests

by hirusen



Series: Hidden Fantasies [13]
Category: jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Audiophile, Aural Kink, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Body Worship, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Cock Rings, Collars, Coming Untouched, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kinks, Kissing, Language, Leashes, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Master/Pet, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Power Exchange, Power Play, Restraints, Reverse Humiliation, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Skype, Temperature Play, Topping from the Bottom, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Voice Kink, Wall Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, kinks for days, petting, wrist restraints
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Sean have some things they want to explore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interests

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell from the tags, this one is going to be kinky as shit.
> 
> It'll be multi-chapter; with each one focusing in a certain fantasy/kink. And I have no real order for how they'll be going up.

Sean had been playing with the edge of his sleeve for the past seven minutes now, his eyes keep darting over to Mark. His boyfriend knew that he wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure how to bring it up. He glanced over to Jack, who was sitting on his bed, half curled into a ball, and sighed. Jack looked up as Mark stood up, leaving his computer, his eyebrow cocking a little by his actions. "Done already?" "No. But it looks like you wanted to talk." He told Sean as he quickly closed the distance, plopping down next to him. "What's on your mind?" Sean glanced away, his long lashes hiding his eyes as he tried to say what had been slowly eating at him for the last four days.

"I...I, um...Fuck. How do I even say this? Um..." He groaned as he let himself fall onto Mark's lap, feeling a fraction less nervous as his warm hand cupped his cheek, his thumb gently rubbing against the skin there. "Take your time, Jack." He nodded, taking a deep breath to steady himself. "I...I like how we have sex, Mark, but...I was wanting to, sort of...experiment a little bit." "What did you have in mind?" Sean nearly shot out of his boyfriend's embrace. "'re you serious?" "Yes. If you want to explore with what we do in the bedroom, then I'm more than happy to accommodate for that."

The YouTuber was honestly shocked; he hadn't expected Mark to take the suggestion so well. "Well...it's a lot, actually." "Did you write it down?" Jack nodded, reaching over to the second drawer of Mark's nightstand and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Mark. The half-Korean silently read the list, feeling as Jack started to grow worried as the seconds ticked on. "...I don't see why we can't explore these, but let's space it out; I don't want to make you think that we have to do or try all of these in one night." Sean nodded his head. "Does...anything on that list make you feel uncomfortable?" "One, but not for long, I know that."

Sean tilted his head slightly. "How come?" Mark chuckled softly but dropped the humor from his face and got serious. "With the bondage we've done in the past, I was able to tell quickly if it was making you uncomfortable; with what you're wanting to do, I won't be able to, so we're going to have to set some ground rules." Sean nodded, crossing his legs as he listened to his lover. "Now, everyone who does bondage or any form of BDSM has a system. It's usually a 'color' system, meaning there's three safewords used. Green means everything's fine; yellow means to slow things down and I'll check in with you every now and then; red means that everything stops. We can keep to that, or we can replace the colors for numbers or other words or whatever you feel comfortable using and that you can easily remember." Jack nodded, thinking about it for a minute. "I like the colors, but can I change them?" "You can; which ones are you keeping?" "Red. That one stays." Mark nodded as he got off the bed and grabbed a little notebook from his desk along with a pen; he flipped to a blank page and started writing.

"What are you changing green to?" "Pink." Mark raised a brow, but wrote it down; he knows Sean will explain his choices if Mark doesn't figure it out himself. "And yellow?" "Blue." As he scribbled it down, Mark felt his face split into a smile. "You like my hair that much, huh?" Jack giggled softly. "So your colors are pink, blue, and red; mine are going to stay the green, yellow, red." Sean looked confused. "...I'll admit, I have a few things I want to try out too, but I wasn't sure how comfortable you would feel about it, so I waited until I thought you would be." "Which is now, huh? What 're yers?" "A few of yours, so we can reverse our roles as well, if you're alright with that?" Sean felt his throat go a little dry. "The mere idea makes me horny." "Easy there, Jackaboy."

"Would we use the safewords outside of bondage?" Mark nodded his head. "You use them whenever you start to feel uncomfortable or unsafe. Safety is a huge aspect of a few of our little fantasies, and it's also a personal concern of mine." "So if I said 'blue' during, let's say this?" Jack pointed to one of the more risky ones. "In that situation, I'd react like you said 'red'; I'd even call it off if you said anything other than 'pink' in that one." Jack nodded, feeling like he was understanding his love a little bit better. "There's another thing we need to talk about, which is aftercare." "That's what you did for me when we started our relationship, right?" Mark nodded. "That's right, but depending on which fantasy we play out, the aftercare needs to change a little; for my sanity." Sean glanced at the list he created and gave some thought to how they might end. "How about...for the lighter stuff, we just cuddle or watch TV or something like that and for the rougher things we keep an eye on the other, tending to and making sure that we're ok?"

Mark smiled and ran his hand through Sean's hair. "That sounds good to me. In the meantime, I need to buy a few things we'll need for the other stuff." Sean glanced at what Mark had wrote, his head resting against his arm. "...Can we start this tomorrow?" "Not tonight?" Sean giggled. "Ya would've said no." Mark chuckled as he gently pulled on Jack's chin and kissed him softly. "Yes, we can start tomorrow. Which one did you want to try first?" Sean pointed to the one he was most eager to try. "That one." "Then that one it is."


End file.
